


Do You Have A BandAid? Because I Tripped While Falling For You

by bonetrousle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: CUTE!!, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Marauder's Era, minor blood, minor injury, nervous wolf child, omg why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 06:18:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6842311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonetrousle/pseuds/bonetrousle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After leaving Potions class, Sirius doesn't watch were he's going, and steps on his friend and fellow Marauder's robes. Awkwardness and a bit of blood ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Have A BandAid? Because I Tripped While Falling For You

The group of Marauders finally emerged after a long Potions lesson. James Potter, of course, led the way with his new girlfriend, Lily Evans. Remus Lupin followed soon after, with Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew behind him. The class left Sirius feeling tired and quite frankly, he couldn't really focus on walking when all he had on his mind was taking a nap. Due to his lack of concentration, he accidentally stepped on the bottom of Remus' robes. This resulted in Remus tripping and falling to the ground swiftly, hitting his nose on the stone floor.  
"Oh my God, are you okay Moony?", Sirius called out panickedly. James and Lily stood back, mouths slightly agape while Peter looked over his shoulder nervously. A bit of blood seeped from Remus' nose.  
"I'm...okay. He muttered while rubbing his forehead as Sirius helped him sit up.  
"Damn- i'm really sorry- I wasn't paying attention! Do you wanna head to the hospital wing?", he asked in an apologetic tone. James snorted a laugh.  
"Real smooth, Pads." Sirius shot a glare at him and Lily gave him a light punch to the arm. After a few moments, Remus responded to Sirius' question.  
"Y..Yeah..i'll go. You guys get to your next classes." James, Lily, and Peter gave him unsure looks, but he shooed them away, insisting that he was fine. The three soon went onward to their other classes, casting anxious glances back at him. Once they were gone, Remus eyed Sirius warily.  
"Aren't you gonna go too?", he asked.  
"Hey, I did the damage, at least let me escort you there.", he replied. Remus rolled his eyes.  
"Fine, but pay attention this time."

 

Remus soon awoke in the hospital wing, greeted by his smiling friend.  
"Hey, you're awake!", he said happily, ruffling the other's hair. Remus blushed a light shade of pink and smiled. His face sort of ached.  
"So? What happened..?", he asked. Sirius replied almost immediately.  
"Oh, nothing major. You had a small fracture, but Madam Pomfrey mended you up real well." The black-haired teen grinned and pulled out a thin package from behind his back. "I got you some chocolate."  
The other boy's eyes lit up as he took the package.  
"O-Oh! Thanks!", he said, the blush increasing a little as he opened it and took a bite. Sirius smiled. After a few moments, he asked,  
"Does your face hurt?" Remus looked up at him. He had been absentmindedly pulling on a loose thread from his blanket and this surprised him.  
"H-Huh? Oh, yeah. My nose still hurts a little." To his utter amazement (and embarrassment), Sirius leaned over and pressed a kiss to his nose. Remus' face lit up like a Christmas tree.  
"Well, i'll see you in Transfiguration, Moony.", he said, winking as he slinked out of the hospital wing. Remus covered his face with his hands, unusually flustered. Madam Pomfrey sighed.  
"You can leave now, Mr. Lupin."

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first hp fanfic Im YELLig


End file.
